Rockstar Rivals
by blazergrl89
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Love Story. Two rival bands...One Love Story. Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

There I was…6 years old at the local park sitting on my favorite swing. I loved it when my mom took me to the park; I always had so much fun. My younger cousin and I were taking turns pushing each other on the swings when a boy came up to us.

"Get off my swing," he demanded. This boy wasn't bigger than me, so he couldn't have been older but he sure was scary looking.

"No," I said firmly. I could feel my younger cousin Allie stop pushing me.

"I'm going to get Ant Step," she whispered to me before running off.

"What did you say?" the mean boy said as he walked closer to me.

"I said 'no', there are plenty of swings, why do you have to have this one?" I said stubbornly.

The boy then walked right up to me and pushed me backwards off the swing. I scraped my elbows as I landed, and then I started to cry from the pain. The boy who was so big and bad one minute turned to run away as soon as I started to cry.

Another boy soon ran up to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me kindly as he helped me sit up. My crying slowed as I looked up to see another boy around my age. He had dark brown eyes hidden behind his glasses, and dark curly hair.

"He hurt my elbows," I whimpered as I showed him my bloody elbows.

"Here," he said as he took my hand to help me stand up, "I'll help you find your mommy," he said.

"I'm Jamie," I told him shyly; this boy was still holding my hand.

"I'm Jason," he said with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me, Jason," I told him politely before I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked somewhat shocked.

"For being a nice boy and helping me," I told him with a smile; he only blushed.

Suddenly my mom rushed over to me and snatched me away from my new found friend.

"Stay away from him, Jamie," my mother said harshly. I almost cried again once I felt our hands separate, and she dragged me away from Jason.

"Momma, what's going on? Why can't we be friends?" I asked her as I turned around to look at a very sad looking Jason.

"He's a Gray…that's why. Now come along dear," she said as she pulled me faster. I quickly gave Jason a sad wave goodbye.

The last time I remember seeing him face to face was when we were 6 years old, and he was standing there, sadly and slowly waving goodbye to me.

I suddenly awoke with a jerk; I had that dream again. The one about Jason Gray helping me find my mother at a park when we were children. I sighed.

That was a long time ago; now we could never be friends. Not only were him and his brothers in a famous band, but me and my two cousins were in a "rival band" I guess is what they call it. Connect 3 and The Heart Girls have been rivals since we were little. I think it's from when Jason's brother Nate beat out my cousin Lola for some type of talent search.

I believe that all this is very juvenile and should be settled between all the parents, but my cousins, Allie and Lola, are all for it. They love all the attention we get from it…but that's not really my style.

Anyways, welcome to the lives of The Heart Girls. Rock stars and rivals of Connect 3.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamie!" I heard my mother call. I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but I really am tired of her setting me up with random actors who she thinks would make a great boyfriend for me.

I walked into the foyer of our house only to see my mother standing there with a guy around my age. He was taller than me, but then again almost everyone is taller than me, he also had crystal clear blue eyes, and straight platinum blonde hair. I had to admit, this guy was gorgeous, but I bet he was as shallow as they come.

I could see my mother gleaming while standing right next to this guy I've never met before.

"Jamie, this is Joshua," she introduced him, "and Joshua, this is my beautiful daughter Jamie," he almost giggled out my name.

"Pleasure to meet you," Joshua said as he reached for my hand. I stepped back a little. I really didn't want to date anyone my mother picked out for me.

"Jamie, don't be rude," my mother mumbled harshly to me. I groaned then stuck out my hand; he took it and placed a small kiss upon it.

"The _pleasure_ is mine," I said forced out as I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't she stunning?" my mother asked Joshua. He smiled widely at me.

"Gorgeous," he said with a wink that made me want to gag.

"I hope to see you tonight at your father's party," I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes," I said in a dreamy voice, trying to act like I cared, "I'll be the one in the mask," I said with a grin as I walked off back towards my room.

"…But everyone will be wearing a mask," he called back as I was walking away.

I laughed quietly to myself as I walked up the stairs.

"Jamie!" Allie called as she saw me reach the top of the stairs, "come here!" I headed towards my cousin's room.

My two cousins, Allie and Lola, live with my family. When we were younger their parents passed away, so my mom and dad took them in. They are more like sisters than cousins to me.

I walked into Allie's room and sat down on her bed with her. She was watching some kind of talk show.

"Look, Connect 3 are on, and one of them had dere wittle heart bwoken" she finished in a baby voice.

"That's not nice, Al," I told her seriously. She had just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship herself, how dare she sit there and tease one of those poor boys.

As I watched the interview, I learned that it was actually Jason that had his heart broken by a girl who had cheated on him. My heart ached even more for him. I know personally that he is a sweet boy. It's been a little over 14 years since that day where Jason helped me at the park, but that's something I'll never forget. No one has ever done something sweet for me.

"Jamie, how can you sit there and defend them? You of all people should know how shallow all these male rock stars are," Lola said. I sighed.

"They're different," I said quietly to myself.

**Meanwhile:**

"Jase, you've got to get over that girl, dude," Nate said as he patted me on the back. I sighed.

"She was perfect though," I said quietly.

"Obviously not if she cheated on you," Nate said trying to knock me out of the daze I was in. Shane then burst into our room handed me a sheet of paper.

"Your troubles brother, are now over," he smiled proudly. I saw it was a party announcement about the Heart Girl's annual house costume party.

"This year…we're going," Shane said with a broad smile on his face. I groaned.

"I dunno about this, Shane," I told him.

"Come on; every year we always here about how awesome this party is…it could be life-changing!" Shane said over exaggerating.

"It could help get you over that girllll," Nate smiled at me. I sighed, defeated.

"Alright; let's go," I said as I stood up slowly.

Hopefully I won't regret this…


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the day of the costume party. Our house was full of people decorating, setting up the music booth, and getting food ready. Allie, Lola, and I were upstairs getting our costumes on, of course. We all wore about the same size, only I was just a little shorter than my two cousins, but we were trying on each other's costumes to see whose fit best on whom.

Finally we came to a decision; Allie was cat-woman, Lola was a pirate, and I wore a modern French Maiden type of dress. Allie's cat-woman costume was a pair of tight leather pants with slits on her upper thighs; she also went a little more on the conservative side and found one that hid her stomach; more corset like. I admired her for that; Allie may be mean at times, but she certainly wasn't a whore.

Lola's pirate costume was hilarious. She tied her messy blonde hair up in red ribbons that matched her candy-striped red skirt. She also tied two big red ribbons on each side of her corset, and of course she topped off her costume with the trademark eye-patch.

Last, but not least came my costume. It really didn't have a theme; I just saw it and thought it looked beautiful. It had a tank top looking corset with lacey sleeves. The corset turned into a tutu and ended right above my knees. The colors were a pale purple with a black lace design all around. I topped it off with a black mask and purple lace, and a black feather in my pulled up hair.

It was now time for the party; I walked downstairs to see hundreds of people there, and what I loved most about this party was the masks…no one noticed me. Everyone was too caught up in their own costumes and showing them off.

My cousins and I hung out by the drink table a little bit; they were looking for boys to dance with, but I was just enjoying my freedom from my mother.

"Ouuu, I like him," Lola said giggly as she walked over to a guy dressed as Zorro. Allie and I laughed at her. She was a sucker for any guy who had an accent. I laughed even more to myself thinking how disappointed she might be when she realized that the guy she picked probably didn't have an accent.

Suddenly I saw Joshua; he was dressed as a knight in shining armor…he literally had armor on. I rolled my eyes. This defiantly confirmed my suspicion of him being a conceded celebrity. Joshua then caught me looking at him.

"Uhh, Allie; I need to go," I said quickly before I headed into the crowd. This was sad; I was running away from someone…at my own party.

As I was quickly trying to make my get away, I ran into someone. I almost fell to the ground, but the person that I ran into quickly wrapped his arms around me and caught me.

"Are you alright?" a very handsome guy asked me. This guy was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, but I could see his sparkling brown eyes clear as daylight. I suddenly had a sense of déjà vu, but I quickly shrugged it off.

I then realized I needed to hide from Joshua, so I pulled the mysterious guy into the crowd on the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked me somewhat confused.

"Just please dance with me. I'm trying to hide from someone," I almost begged this guy.

It was then when I looked up into this guy's gorgeous brown eyes and saw him smile. He had the most amazing smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I like your costume," the guy told me, "you look beautiful in it," I couldn't help but blush.

"You look rather good yourself, Mr. Phantom," I joked, then quickly wished that I could have taken that back; it was a little cheesy. This was weird; a guy has never made me feel embarrassed before. I wonder if I've met him before, maybe one of the guys my mother tried to hook me up with…nah, that couldn't be; I actually like this one.

Suddenly the lights went down as a slow song started to play.

"May I?" the Phantom guy asked. I blushed and took his hand.

"You may," he then pulled me in closer to him as he wrapped one arm around me and held my hand with the other. I couldn't help but giggle on the inside; not only was this guy cute, charming, and polite, but he smelled amazing as well.

As I leaned against my mysterious masked phantom, we were all too soon rudely interrupted.

"There you are!" I heard Joshua's voice from behind me. I reluctantly pulled away from the guy who I had been dancing with.

"Excuse me dude, I'll take it from here," he said as he almost literally pushed the phantom guy out of the way.

"Joshua! I was dancing with him!" I exclaimed as I watched the phantom guy slowly move aside; but not once did our eyes leave one another…that is, until Joshua put his hand on my cheek and forced me to look away.

"Darling don't waste your time with trash; can't you tell I've loved you ever since that day I pushed you off that swing in the park when we were younger?" I gasped. Joshua was the mean kid that pushed me down in the park that day…the mean boy that made me cry…until Jason Gray came and calmed me down.

I gently pushed him away from me then made my way towards the ladies room.

While I was walking alone, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room and shut the door. I looked up to see my Phantom guy smiling at me. I was too upset to smile back, and he must have noticed something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he asked me for the second time tonight. I shook my head 'no' this time.

He led me over to a loveseat; it was then I noticed that we were my library. I was the only one in my family who really loved to read so I had my very own library in our house.

"What's wrong?" he guy asked me softly.

"My mother is trying to set me up with this jerk. Not only is he a conceded, shallow jerk, but it turns out when I was little he use to pick on me," I told him lost in my fit of anger. He was silent for a moment, but then spoke.

"You know when a boy picks on you, it usually means he likes you," I groaned.

"Not this guy; he pushed me off the swing, made me cut up my elbows," I paused to show him my elbows which were covered in scars, "but then this other boy came and he made everything better," I reminisced happily. I noticed my phantom guy was suddenly quiet again.

"Uhh, did this boy…did he has glasses and curly hair?" the guy asked me slowly.

I quickly nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?" I was amazed.

Quickly, but gently the guy reached up and pulled my mask off. He gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. It was then, I watched the mysterious guy slowly reach for his mask; as he slowly pulled it off…it was then I received the shock of my life.

There sat Jason Gray; the guy that I was starting to fall for…


	4. Chapter 4

I was in total shock; there sitting right in front of me was Jason Gray; the boy from so many years ago; the man who I was sworn to hate, for no good reason.

"It's you," I whispered as I gently touched his cheek, still in disbelief.

He looked me in the eyes for a minute before pulling away from me and standing up. My heart sank a little. I didn't hate him, but he obviously hated me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, while looking at the floor trying to avoid any more awkwardness that could possibly come my way.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I said 'I'm sorry,'" I said a little louder.

"No, I heard you, but why are you apologizing? I thought you hated me," he said as he slowly walked back over towards me. His statement caused me to look up at him.

"What? I don't hate you," I told him seriously. He then cautiously sat back down beside me.

"But I thought," he started, but couldn't seem to find the words.

"You thought once I found out it was you that I was going to sink down to my low relative's level and hit you or something?" I asked trying to fill in the blank for him. To my surprise he chuckled slightly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he admitted. I scoffed.

"I'm nothing like my family," I whispered, "I still have dreams about the day at the park," I admitted quietly. I could feel his stare on me, but I kept looking at the ground.

"It always ends with me looking back to see that sad expression upon your face. If anything, you should be the one to hate me," I said sadly.

"I don't hate you," Jason whispered as he softly took my hand; this caused me to look up at his face.

"You don't?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course not; I'm just like you. I believe we're both caught up in this big mess that we aren't even a part of," he explained to me.

"That's exactly how I feel," I agreed with a smile; to my relief he smiled back.

"You know, I still have dreams about that day at the park too," Jason whispered. The surprises just keep on coming.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I've never told anyone, because…well…you know," I nodded.

"So what are we going to do about…?" Jason was cut off by the sound of the door opening. I quickly shot up and rushed over to the door to meet my mother and Joshua.

"Jamie, what are you doing in here? We've been looking everywhere for you!" my mother exclaimed.

"Uh…well reading, of course…it is a library, what else would I be doing in here mother?" I asked with a smile on my face as I started to lead them out the door. I gave one last look behind me to see nothing but Jason's mask sitting on the loveseat where we had just been. I closed the door and made sure to lead both of them away from my library, so Jason could make a smooth get away out of that room.

I put my mask back on as Joshua held out his arm for me, "Let's dance," he pretty much ordered.

My mother stood next to my father as they watched Joshua and I dance. I could tell she was giddy to see me so close to someone of her approval, but I didn't care.

What I did care about though, was Jason Gray. I couldn't believe that he actually still thought about the day in the park like I did. I don't know what's coming over me, but all I want to do is run back into the library and spend more time with him. He was so amazing, and don't forget handsome.

I couldn't wait for my next time to see him, so I knew it had to be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was soon coming to an end and I still have not ran back into Jason yet; I hope no one noticed who he was or else he most certainly would have gotten kicked out. It had been about 5 minutes since I managed to ditch Joshua, and I was now looking for Jason everywhere.

After about 20 minutes of looking for him, I had given up hope. People were now leaving so I guessed he must have left before anything bad could happen; which was probably for the best…no matter how disappointed I was.

I slowly headed up to my room, but was quickly turned around as I felt someone grab my hand. I was hoping that Jason had returned to tell me goodnight, but it was just the opposite…it was Joshua.

"I just wanted to give you a proper goodnight," he said trying to charm me. I rolled my eyes as I turned to walk away.

"Goodnight," I yelled over my shoulder as I reached the top of the stairs before walking into my room.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed. What was the matter with me? I couldn't be having these feelings for someone I'm suppose to hate.

I then realized that maybe I'm not suppose to hate him; maybe we were the two people that could bring our families together and stop all this foolishness.

Once I got tired of just laying in my costume, I decided to get up and change into my pajamas; just some sweats and a tank top. I washed off all my makeup, and while brushing my hair I walked over to my window.

My window had a small balcony attached to it, and on warm summer nights I loved to just sit out there and play my guitar; but tonight was just a little too chilly so I decided to go to bed.

I pulled up my hair, and then crawled into my nice, warm, comfy bed.

As soon as I got situated, and just on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness, I heard a slight 'tick' sound. I rolled over to where I thought I heard the sound. I honestly had no clue what it was.

Suddenly I heard it again; tick…tick. This caused me to sit up; I had to find out what was making that sound or else I would never be able to sleep tonight.

I got out of bed and walked over to my window; I looked down to see Jason standing there still in his costume minus the mask. I quickly wiped my sleepy eyes and looked again. There he was…standing there…he really was there.

I gently opened my window and stepped onto the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered somewhat loudly so he could hear me.

"I wasn't ready to leave you yet; come down, please," he asked softly. I nodded and quickly climbed through my window. I was in such a hurry to get down to Jason that I didn't even think to bring a jacket.

I quickly but quietly raced through the halls heading to the back door. I walked outside to see Jason standing there waiting for me.

"Hi," he said with a smile, as he walked up to me, and softly took my hands in his. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello," I said a little bashful, but soon reality hit me, "What are you doing? Do you know how much trouble we'd both be in if someone caught us?" I asked him a little more seriously this time.

He nodded, "Yes, I know; but that's a chance I'm willing to take…are you?" he asked me while looking me square in the eyes.

"Yes," I said confidently. He smiled.

"But let's go somewhere away from here; that's all we need for my mom or cousins to wake up and see us out here," I told him.

"Then where should we go?" he asked.

"I know a place," I said as I led him down a dirt path not too far from my house. We soon reached a small lake that shimmered in the moonlight. I felt like this place was the safest because no one in my family knew about it. I had only found it one day when I was younger while I was out wondering in the woods…which I was later grounded for…

I sat down in the soft grass, soon to be joined by Jason.

"This place is beautiful," I heard Jason mumble. I only nodded; I wasn't really sure what to say.

We sat there in silence until I shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Jason asked me softly.

"No, I'm fine," I said as I gently rubbed my arms trying to warm myself. He chuckled softly as he took off his cape from his costume.

"You don't have to act tough in front of me," he whispered to me as he laid his cape over my shoulders.

"I believe when we first met you were crying," he nudged me with a grin. I laughed softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," I was now embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry; I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier to save you from that jerk," he said seriously now.

"Yeah…my mother's trying to set me up with that jerk," I mumbled trying to control my anger.

"You don't want to be with him then?" Jason asked as he moved closer to me and gently draped his arm around my shoulder.

I scoffed.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Well what kind of guy would you want to be with?" he asked with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Someone sweet, romantic, sees me for me not just some rock star," I paused to look up at Jason, "handsome, charming…picks me up when I fall down…" and as soon as I finished my sentence Jason leaned down and gave me the kiss that changed my life…the kiss that made me fall in love with Jason Gray…my rock star rival.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Jason and I stayed out all night, just sitting and talking. He was so sweet to me; it was like we'd been best friends since we were little and no one had kept us apart. We bonded so well, and I could honestly say that I was quickly falling for him.

We were now lying down on the cool summer grass using his cape as a blanket and just looking at the stars. It had been silent again for a couple of minutes until I heard Jason speak up.

"What do you think your parents would say if they knew we were out here together?" he asked curiously. I rolled my eyes as anger towards my parents came over me.

"Probably tell me to stay away from you…and I'd probably never hear the end of it," I summarized it nicely, because I didn't want Jason to get his feelings hurt. In reality my father would tell him to stay away from me and I'd get chewed out by my mother for all of eternity.

"What about you?" I asked as I rolled on my side to face him.

"Probably the same," great…his was trying to save my feelings too. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he took my hand in his.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"What is it?" he whispered. I paused for a second trying to think of the right words to say.

"I really like you, Jason," I started out quietly, "and I wish it wasn't so hard for us to see each other," I confessed.

"I really like you too, Jamie" Jason whispered before he softly kissed my lips for the second time that night. I smiled as he pulled away. It was amazing what his kiss did to me; it temporarily made all the bad thoughts and worries go away.

I sighed sadly again as soon as the worries came back to mind.

"Let's run away together," Jason said out of the blue with his charming smile. I laughed softly.

"I wish it was that easy," I said in a dreamy voice. I then heard Jason's cell phone go off. He pulled it out to look at it.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"It's just an alarm I set; it's almost dawn…we should go," he said sadly. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to leave; I wish I could stay here with him forever.

Jason then stood up and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he gently pulled me in to him and planted a soft kiss upon my lips.

"I'll be here tomorrow as soon as I can get away," he promised me as he wrapped his cape around my shoulders again.

"I'll be waiting," I told him with one last kiss upon his cheek before we left.

I crawled back into my bed around 5:30 in the morning, still holding on to Jason's cape. It was the only thing I had to remind me of him, so of course I kept it close by, and soon I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to Lola jumping on my bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she screamed excitedly. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. She then pulled all the covers off my bed.

"Guess what!" she screamed before I could even sit up to try to get my covers back.

"What?" I asked; I was too sleepy to fight back.

"Zorro had an accent last night!" she squealed. I couldn't help but laugh no matter how tired I was. I slowly sat up and dragged myself to bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Oh yeah, and guess what else?" she said still somewhat excited, but she wasn't squealing excited anymore.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of toothpaste. She sneered at me.

"That's gross, Jamie," I spit out the toothpaste and laughed.

"Ok, ok; now tell me," I said as I dried my face off.

"We're going on tour!" she screamed.

"What?! When?" We can't go on tour yet; not now that I just started seeing Jason.

"I dunno; I think in about two months," I stormed out of my room quickly and headed downstairs to talk with my parents.

"Mother! Father! Why didn't you tell me we were going on tour? You promised us a vacation!" I yelled trying to hold back the anger that was burning down inside me.

"Dear, dear, you have two more months of vacation," my mother said trying to play the nice guy, "and besides, if we can't find another band to go on tour by then we won't even go," she finished somewhat bitterly, but I could tell it was killing her inside. She loved it when we went on tour; reason one: she got to stay home; reason two: tours made a butt-load of money.

Just then Allie rushed into the kitchen.

"We're going on tour?!" she screamed, but her screaming was totally different from mine; mine was from anger, hers was more from excitement.

"Not if we don't find another band we don't," my mother said disappointedly.

Suddenly it hit me! I had a great idea…only if I could pull it off.

"Mom…I got an idea," I said slowly.

"Well what is it, dear?" she said interested.

"Ok, well you know how we're kinda rivals with Connect 3?" I started out quietly, "well how about we ask them to go on tour with us?" I said timidly.

"What?! Are you stupid, girl?" my mother asked me harshly. I took a deep breath to subside the anger.

"Just think about it, mom; The Heart Girls and Connect 3 go on tour! Rivalry over? Think of all the publicity!" I hated using my fame to get my way, but in this case I was willing to try only so I could get my mother to go along with it. How great would it be to go on tour with Jason?!

"Hmm," my mom thought about it, "you might have something, honey," she said while she thought.

"We'll try to make some calls," she said finally. Yes!!! Soon our fight would be over and then Jason and I could be together without any worries.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jamie Marie Heart! Get down here right now!" I heard my mother yell. Uh oh. I raced down the stairs into the kitchen where I saw my livid mother pacing back and forth.

"I never want to hear of those…those…_boys_…again, do you understand me?!" she yelled. My heart shattered.

"What happened?" I asked my mom quietly. She scoffed.

"I called their father and pitched the idea; and do you know how hard it was to be nice to that man?! Anyways, once I told him, he said he'd talk it over with his family and call me back. He called me back three hours later just to reject us. Can you believe that? Connect 3, rejecting _us_? Who do they think they are?!" she stormed out of the kitchen.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I slowly walked outside to our gazebo. I sat down on the stairs, placed my head in my lap and started to cry.

**Earlier that Day:**

"Guys," my father called to us as we walked into our game room, "we need to have a quick talk," my father said seriously. We quickly paused our games then went and sat on a couch.

"What's up, dad?" Nate asked. I'm sure he was just as curious as I was to make dad act so serious; usually he was a pretty easy going guy.

"I just got a call from Stefanie Heart," he started; I fought the urge to gasp; this couldn't be good, "and she informed me that her girls are going on tour in two months," he was interrupted be Shane.

"And why should we care?" Shane asked. Little did he know that I cared tremendously; I didn't want Jamie to leave for only God knows how long.

"We should care because she wanted to know if we would join their tour," he said still seriously. 'Yes! Yes, let's join!' is what I wanted to scream, but I was scared as to how my brothers and father would act.

"Eh, I'd rather not," Nate said, trying not to be rude.

"Yeah…uh…I don't think so. I don't want to be trapped with three snobby girls for months at a time," Shane said. My father then looked at me.

"What about you, Jason? What do you think?" I took a deep breath.

"Well…I don't think they're that bad," I eased into the waters. My family looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Are you kidding? They're awful," Shane said.

"How do you know? Have you hung out with them recently?" I said defending Jamie's band and family.

"Have you?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no," I answered quickly, "but they can't be as bad as we think they are if they were nice enough to call and invite us on tour with them," I said once again trying to defend them.

This debate went on for almost three hours until finally I was defeated.

"Ok, ok; it's decided…we won't go on tour with them," my father announced before he walked out of the room. My brothers cheered.

"Dude, why did you sit there and defend them the whole time?" Shane asked me.

"All I was trying to say is that we shouldn't judge them if we don't even know them," I said logically.

"But they hate us," Nate said.

"They don't hate us," I said sternly; I had to admit, I was getting very frustrated and all I really wanted to do right now was go visit Jamie, but I couldn't do that until tonight. I sighed, grabbed my guitar and headed to my room.

**Meanwhile:**

"What are you doing out here?" I heard Allie ask me. The only moving I've done since my mother told me the news was to go get my guitar and notepad so I could work on my music.

"Just trying to write some stuff," I said without looking up at her.

"Can I hear it?" she asked as she sat down.

"Uh, no; it's not ready yet," I told her.

"Well play it anyways," she wouldn't leave me alone about my song. The real reason I didn't want to play it was because it was about Jason and I didn't want her to have any ideas about him and I.

"No, I can't; sorry," I told her as I put my guitar down, "what are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"I was just coming to check up on my cuz, you've seemed pretty sad since you found out we're not going on tour with Connect 3," she said suspiciously.

"Nah, I really didn't care about that," I lied, "I'm just upset we might not be going on tour. You know, had my hopes up and everything," I lied even more.

"Oh, gotcha; well I'm kinda disappointed; I think that middle one is pretty hot," she admitted with a giggle. I cracked a smile. I wished I could tell her about Jason, but I just didn't feel confident enough in her yet; that all I needed was for her to go running to my mom and telling her.

"You know, I don't think they're as bad as Ant Stef makes them out to be," Allie said. I smiled even more.

"Yeah; they probably aren't," I agreed with her.

"Oh well, who knows; maybe one day we could all be the best of friends," she said as she stood to leave.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Only in my dreams…


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was finally starting to set as I sat there still working on my song that I had just started writing. The wind blew softly as the temperature lowered so I decided to walk back inside and wait until the time was right so I could sneak out to go see Jason. We had some things to talk about.

I headed up to my room to change my clothes. I decided on a long sleeve t-shirt, but kept my same jeans on; I didn't want to put anything special on that would be too obvious; I also grabbed my guitar.

I was heading down towards the backdoor when I ran into Lola.

"Hey, where you going?" she asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind, so I was gonna go for a walk…hopefully find a peaceful spot to sit and write," I told her as I walked over to the door.

"Alright, but don't be out too late," she said before walking back into our living room…or so I thought.

I slowly walked towards the lake where I was to meet Jason. I planned on confronting him about the tour let down, but I had to admit…I was a little nervous.

As I reached the side of the lake I noticed that I had gotten there before Jason, so I sat down and pulled out my guitar.

I sat there and softly played what I had written so far of my song. I was there for about 20 minutes just playing my guitar and softly singing to myself until I felt someone put their hands over my eyes.

I gasped in fear, but was soon relieved to hear Jason's voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you so badly," he apologized as he pulled away and sat down next to me. As soon as he sat down I was greeted with a soft peck on the lips, but when he pulled away I didn't smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Why did you reject the tour offer?" I asked my voice laced with sadness.

"Oh, Jamie," he said softly, "I'm so sorry; I really tried talking my brothers into it, but they just wouldn't go for it. Then afterwards they kept asking me questions about why I was defending you guys," he said as he softly placed a hand on my cheek. The anger I had towards him was quickly fading as I felt my heart turning to putty. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess; I just really wanted that idea to work," I said sadly. Jason nodded and softly kissed my forehead.

"So, why did you bring your guitar?" he asked me curiously. I took a deep breath to get rid of my butterflies.

"I was actually working on a song, and I was wondering if you could help me," I said shyly. He smiled.

"What is it about?" he asked curiously.

"How about I just play it for you? I think you'll figure it out," I told him with a soft smile.

I softly played the intro to the song then quietly started to sing:

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while…"

I slowly faded out.

"That's all I got so far," I said shyly, too embarrassed to look up from my guitar.

I started to get worried when I didn't hear Jason say anything, but I soon felt a finger under my chin lifting up my face. I looked up into Jason's eyes right before he placed a soft passionate kiss upon my lips.

As he pulled away he whispered, "I loved it." I smiled feeling very relieved.

"Do you have any ideas for what to come next?" I asked him curiously.

"None at the moment, but I will definitely try to think of some," he smiled at me. "That was honestly the best song I think I've ever heard," he admitted as he put his arm around my shoulder. I laughed.

"You only like it so much because it's about you," I joked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I really mean it," he said as he became more serious. After that there was a short silence until I heard Jason speak up again.

"Jamie," he started slowly as he turned to face me, "I need to tell you something," he warned me.

Knots started forming in my stomach as I became terrified. I was so scared that I was going to lose this amazing guy that I had just started seeing.

"What is it?" I could barely get the words out.

"I love you, Jamie," Jason whispered to me. I gasped quietly.

"I'm sorry," he quickly backtracked, "I know we've just started seeing each other but I can't help these feelings," I hurriedly hushed him with a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Jason," I whispered as we slowly parted from one another.

Little did I know that we weren't the only two out by the lake that night…


	9. Chapter 9

**Lola's POV**

"Allie!!! Allie!" I screamed as I quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as I busted through her door.

"You know how you said Jamie was acting weird," I started but paused to catch my breath. She looked at me confused.

"Yes?" She waited for me to continue.

"She's," I breathed, "she's," I couldn't seem to find the words.

"Spit it out already, 'Lo," Allie said frustrated with me.

"She snuck out to go see _Jason Gray_," I breathed out.

"What?!" she gasped.

"And they're…they're…in _love_!" I finished.

"No, no; that can't be true," Allie said as she started pacing back and forth.

"I know; just imagine what Ant Stef would say if she found out," I noted.

"We have to fix this; we gotta save Jamie from herself," Allie said confidently.

**Jason's POV**

I had just gotten back from an amazing night with Jamie. I was so excited from hearing her admit that she loved me that there was no way I could go to sleep, so I decided to play my guitar.

I slowly fiddled around with some chords until I found the pattern of Jamie's song she had written for me. I quietly mumbled the words that I remembered while playing, trying to think of some more lyrics to add.

As I was playing I heard my door open.

"Hey man that's really good," I heard Nate say as he sat down on my bed in front of me, "you got any lyrics to go with it yet?" he asked.

"Uh…not really," I lied.

"Could you teach it to me so I could write some? You know…if you wouldn't mind," he said politely.

"I dunno, dude; I'm kinda tired and was thinking about going to bed soon," I lied again.

"Yeah, I'd be tired too if I stayed out all night," Nate said suspiciously. I prayed that he wouldn't ask any questions.

"Look, I'm not going to pry into your business, so if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to; but I'm just letting you know that whatever it is you're doing tomorrow, you need to cancel it. Someone cancelled on The Tonight Show so we're going to be filling in," Nate stated as he walked to my door.

"Good night," he said shortly before walking out my room.

Once Nate left, I soon started to panic. I had another date with Jaime tomorrow night. How was I going to let her know that I couldn't make it? I was too stupid to ask for her phone number and I surely just couldn't walk over to her house and knock on the door. I sighed, feeling sick to my stomach. I had no idea what to do…

**Jamie's POV**

It was very early in the morning as I snuck back into my bedroom; I was shocked to find my two cousins sitting there on my bed waiting for my return.

"Uh…Hey guys, what are y'all doing in here?" I asked nervously.

Allie held up Jason's cape that he gave to me the other night.

"What is this?" Allie asked rising one eyebrow at me.

"A guy who I danced with at the party gave it to me when I got chilly," I simply stated.

"Cut the crap, Jamie," Allie said harshly.

"Yeah, we know you're seeing that _Gray boy_," Lola said. I sighed and sat down on my bed, feeling the urge to cry.

"Jamie, what are you thinking? Do you know what your parents would do if they found out about you two?" Allie asked me in a little softer voice this time.

"He's not what you might think," I started, "he's so sweet to me, and he's so romantic…he loves me," I finished in a whisper.

"No he doesn't, Jamie," Lola said, "he's just playing you," Allie finished her thought.

"Allie, you told me that you liked Shane," I said remembering earlier that night.

"Hey, I said he was hot; not that I was _in love with him_," she emphasized the last part of her argument.

My cousins were starting to make me angry; after all I didn't need their approval, I don't need anyone's approval to love someone.

"I'm sorry y'all feel that way, but I love Jason and he loves me and y'all just can't change that," I stated confidently.

"Fine," Lola said as she crossed her arms.

I was shocked; did I just win?

"We won't tell Ant Stef…only because we love _you_," Allie said, "but don't come crying to us when that…_Gray boy_ breaks your heart," Lola said as they walked out of my room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Jason would never hurt me…


	10. Chapter 10

**Lola's POV**

"I'm really worried about Jamie," I informed Allie the next afternoon while we were sitting in our den working on some music.

"I know, but there's just nothing we can do about it; you know how stubborn she is," Allie said. I laughed softly; she was right, 'stubborn' was Jamie's middle name. I then heard Allie sigh.

"Oh well, let's just try to write something," Allie said as she softly started playing her piano. We worked on our music for a couple of hours until we heard someone interrupt us.

"Hello ladies," we heard someone yell over the beautiful music. We looked up to find a tall, tan, blonde, blue eyed man standing there.

"Hi, I'm Joshua," he introduced himself as he walked over to us. We exchanged 'hello's' quickly.

"I was actually looking for Jamie," he informed us while looking around for her. I sighed. Should have known he was for her…

I looked down at my watch and saw it was about 9 o'clock; maybe we could catch her before she left to go see that boy she was seeing.

I looked over at Allie and gave her a wink.

"Uh yeah, right this way," we said while leading him out of our den.

As we were passing the kitchen I quickly saw Jamie sneaking out with her guitar. I glared at her as she walked out the door. I don't care if it wasn't any of my business; she was my cousin and I had to take care of this.

"Uh…Joshua…we need to tell you something," I said quietly.

**Jamie's POV**

I carried my guitar with me out to the lake once again tonight. Once I was there I sat down on the soft grass and relaxed for a couple of minutes until I felt the urge to pull out my guitar and play. I was playing the song that I had written for Jason; still trying to think of more lyrics to go with it, but I had uber writer's block.

Soon my fingers started to hurt so I decided to take a break and look down at my watch. It was 11 o'clock; I had been here for two hours and still no Jason. I sighed.

He was probably just running late, trying to slip out without his brothers knowing. I laid back in the grass and just watched the stars. The wind softly blew against my skin and I could hear a soft trickling sound from the lake. It wasn't long until I drifted off to dream land.

I was quickly awakened by someone pulling me up ruthlessly by one arm.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" I heard someone ask me in a harsh voice.

Once I regained my thought process I noticed the person being so cruel with me was Joshua.

"I said, 'what are you doing here?!'" this time he yelled in my face. I was shocked; who the hell did he think he was, coming out here and yelling at me like this.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I came out here to play my guitar; it's relaxing," I said with a hint of attitude. Joshua then did something no man should ever do to a woman…

He hit me…

"Don't lie to me, woman. I know you're cheating on me!" he yelled in my face. I was in shock. I couldn't find the words to say.

"That's right; you can't say anything because you know it's true. You had your chance with me, but you threw it away for some little pop singer," he said bitterly before he let go of my arm causing me to fall down to the ground; and there Joshua left me.

After the shock wore off, tears then formed in my eyes. I probably cried for an hour, not only from the hit but also from the fact that Jason wasn't there to pick me up again like he did on the day we met. I slowly picked myself up and proceeded to walk home.

My cousins were right…Jason didn't love me…


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly walked into the kitchen door and snuck into my room right before sunrise. I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror; there I saw a tired, dirty looking girl with a red mark on her cheek that soon would turn into a bruise. My reflection made my tears quickly return. If Jason didn't want me when I was wearing makeup he sure wouldn't want me with this huge hideous mark on my face.

I climbed into the shower to wash all the dirty off; I was scrubbing so hard my skin was turning red. Just then I noticed I wasn't scrubbing to get the dirt off; I was trying to scrub away my shame.

Finally once I was done with my shower I changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed where I slowly cried myself to sleep.

I was awakened a couple hours later by a knock on my door. I hoped that if I didn't answer the person would just go away, but man was I wrong.

"Jamie, we're coming in so you better be decent," I could hear Allie joke from the other side of my door before her and Lola walked in. I quickly pulled the covers over my head.

"C'mon Jamie, we know you might be mad but you could at least look at us," I felt tears come to my eyes. They told Joshua about Jason; it's their fault that Joshua had hit me. I then quickly pulled the covers back and sat up; making sure I looked them square in the eye.

They gasped at my face.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Lola asked as both my cousins rushed over to me. I shrugged away from them and stepped out of my bed.

"Joshua hit me last night," I started out bitterly, "and would you like to know why?" I asked them. They didn't respond.

"Because y'all told him about me and Jason! He said I was cheating on him when I wasn't even freaking dating him!" I yelled. I had never yelled at anyone before, let alone my own cousins.

"Jamie, we are so sorry," Allie said as she rushed over to hug me; Lola just put her head down and stayed on my bed. I started crying into my cousin's arms.

Allie slowly led me over to the bed and sat me down.

"And to top it all off," I said between sobs, "Jason stood me up. I guess y'all were right…he wasn't different," I said before I buried my head in my pillow to cry.

I could feel both of them gently rubbing my back, and soon I drifted off to sleep again.

**Lola's POV**

Allie and I slowly got off Jamie's bed so we wouldn't wake her, and as soon as we were out her room I started crying. I felt horrible; all this was my fault.

"What's wrong?" Allie asked me.

"This is my entire fault! If it wasn't for me telling Joshua he never would have touched Jamie," I cried softly. Allie and I slowly made our way down to the living room. I had to think of a way to make this up to Jamie.

"We need to do something for Jamie," Allie said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I couldn't agree more," I said with a sniffle.

We sat down and turned on the T.V.

There on the T.V. were clips from last night's The Tonight Show, and sure enough right in front of our faces was Connect 3.

"…Thankfully Connect 3 could fill in!" the T.V. announcer said after the clip. So, that's why Jason stood Jamie up; a last minute talk show.

"I think I know a way we could make this up to Jamie," Allie said, never taking her eyes off the T.V.

**Jamie's POV**

I woke up, this time several hours later only to find that the sun was setting. Normally I would be ecstatic, thinking soon I'd be with Jason, but not tonight. I crawled out of bed and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there it was; an ugly black and blue mark right on the side of my face. Luckily for me my parents were gone for the night. I headed down to the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal, but I just couldn't eat it; my appetite had left, along with Jason.

Suddenly, Allie and Lola busted through the kitchen door. They were in an unusually happy mood.

"Jamie, we have a surprise for you," Allie said with a giggle. I really wasn't interested in anything they had to say though.

"That's cool; thanks. Just leave it on the porch and I'll open it later," I said nonchalantly.

"Trust me; you don't want to keep this one waiting," Lola said with a grin. I sighed and stood up to go outside.

There in front of my eyes stood Jason Gray.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jason," I whispered in disbelief. What was he doing here? How could he even show his face around here? Then I remembered my anger…how he stood me up.

"Jamie," Jason started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"No, Jason. You didn't show up when I needed you the most…you didn't even let me know you weren't coming," I whispered as tears came to my eyes.

"Jamie, him and his brothers had a last minute show they had to go on to. He didn't get a chance to tell you," Lola said, butting into our conversation. I glared at her; she had done enough recently. I noticed Allie take her hand and start leading her inside.

Jason stepped closer towards me, and that's when he saw it…my bruise.

"Jamie," he whispered as he quickly rushed towards me, "what happened to you?" he asked as he placed a finger under my chin, slowly turning my head so he could get a better look. I pulled away.

"_That's _what happened while you were standing me up last night," I said bitterly.

"Baby," Jason said softly as he pulled me back closer to him, "I am so sorry," he said sincerely, "I'm not going to make excuses for missing our date, and you have every right to be mad at me, but I promise you, nothing will ever harm you again," Jason finished confidently.

Tears started falling from my eyes and I nodded to make sure Jason knew that I heard him. He gently took my hand and led me out by our lake.

"Can you tell me…what exactly happened last night?" he eased into the conversation as we reached our lake. I sighed.

"Lola and Allie found out about us and spilled to beans to Joshua, and last night while I was waiting for you I fell asleep…I woke up to Joshua yelling at me, and then…this happened," I finished while pointing to my cheek.

"Joshua hit you?" he asked angrily. I could only nod while looking at the ground. I still felt ashamed.

Jason then pulled me into his arms and softly kissed my forehead.

"He'll never touch you again," he whispered softly, "not while you're my girlfriend."

I turned to face Jason. This was the first time he's called me his 'girlfriend' and it felt amazing. It was like all the bad stuff went away.

I gently kissed Jason's lips, until we heard a cell phone ring. We broke away to see who was calling; it was Jason's brother, Shane.

Turns out, when Allie and Lola went to get Jason, his brothers then found out about us and they were pretty accepting…or so Jason says, and Shane was just calling to check up.

"It is getting a little late," Jason said as he stood, then helped me up, "we probably should be heading back home." I agreed.

Jason wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he walked me home.

We finally reached my house, but tonight I invited Jason in since my parents were home…and that night I was lucky that I did, because I opened the door to find Joshua sitting in the living room all by himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely, Jason was soon standing next to me with his arm around my shoulder again.

Joshua glared at Jason before speaking.

"I came to apologize; I am very sorry for the way I acted before," he said as he stood up. I slowly stepped back, still afraid of him. That was when Jason stepped forward.

"Get out," he demanded to Joshua. Joshua laughed.

"Why? I have more of a right to be here than you do," Joshua said as he stepped up to Jason, but Jason didn't back down.

"I said, '_get out_'," Jason said intensely. I didn't want a fight to happen, especially not right here in my living room. Where were Allie and Lola? Why had they let Joshua in, in the first place?

"Don't make me break your hand, Mr. Guitar player," Joshua threatened.

"Joshua, get out," I told him sternly as I stood behind Jason.

"Shut up," he simply stated.

"Hey, don't talk like that to a lady; especially _my _lady," Jason said just to infuriate Joshua.

That's when it happened; Joshua lunged at Jason, but Jason quickly grabbed him putting him in a headlock looking move. Joshua struggled, but Jason had a firm grip, and soon I noticed that Joshua fell to the floor…he was asleep.

I slowly walked over to Jason, "What did you do to him?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"I'm the oldest of all boys; I know some moves," he grinned at me only causing me to giggle.

"Help me look for some rope so we can tie him up while he's asleep," Jason asked; I agreed.

As soon as we thought we had everything taken care of for the night, one last problem showed up…

We heard footsteps, and then a woman squeal.

"Jamie Marie Heart!" I heard my mother's high-pitched voice yell.

My parents were home early…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! This is the last chapter =( but I just wanted to thank all of you for your awesome reviews; I loved them!

-Kris

* * *

"Jamie Marie Heart!" I heard my mother's high-pitched voice yell. I gasped, before quickly running into the living room to find my parents with a worried look on their faces.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on here?" my father asked, while looking down at the tied up Joshua, and then he looked at my face.

"Jamie, what happened to you?!" my father asked in a concerned voice as he rushed over to me.

"I can explain," I heard Jason's voice speak up as he walked in from behind me.

"You!" My mother screeched in her awful voice, "I'm calling the cops," she said sternly as she went for her phone. Jason backed down.

"No, mother!" I pushed past my father before taking my mother's phone, "Jason saved me," I told her seriously.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on, sweetie," my father said his voice somewhat shaky; I could tell he was trying to remain calm.

I took a deep breath; I had to tell them about me and Jason.

"Jason and I have been seeing each other secretly because we knew you and his parents wouldn't approve; Allie and Lola found out and they told Joshua, which for some odd reason, _mother_, Joshua thought him and I were dating," I took a second to glare at my mother, "and he became so enraged at the thought of me cheating on him that he hit me, when I wasn't even dating him in the first place, _mother_." I saw a look of shame come upon my mother's face, while my father became furious.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of our daughter's business," I heard my father say angrily under his breath.

"And now you see Joshua tied up here because he came back to start some more trouble, but this time Jason was here to protect me," I finished with a smile as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"So…you saved my little girl, did ya?" my father asked as he walked towards Jason and me.

"He did!" I heard Lola's voice intervene before Jason could speak. I looked up towards the stairs to see Lola and Allie.

"Yeah, Uncle Al," Allie started, "we saw the whole thing. We walked out just as the screaming started, but kept quiet," she finished.

My father looked at my mother for a couple of seconds then turned to look at me. I looked into his eyes, not afraid any more. It was now or never; either my parents accepted my relationship with Jason or they didn't.

I then saw my father look towards Jason and to my surprise, he smiled. My dad then walked over towards Jason and hugged him. I looked at Jason for his reaction; he was shocked to say the least.

"Thank you for defending my little girl," he said as he pulled away and patting Jason's shoulder.

"Of course, Mr. Heart," Jason said with a smile, "I would do anything for her," he finished as he looked over towards me, causing me to blush. He was such a charmer.

My father raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he questioned Jason.

"Yes, sir…I love her," Jason said confidently to my father. I could hear my mother gasp and I could tell she was biting her tongue. My father looked a bit taken back.

"Do you love him, Jamie?" my father asked me. I didn't hesitate.

"I do," I told him just as confidently as Jason did.

My father's face lit up.

"Alright, son," my father said while patting Jason's shoulder once more, "you have my permission to date my daughter."

I quickly rushed into my father's arms and gave him the biggest hug I think I've ever given him, while my mother stayed quiet in the background. I could hear my cousins giggling from upstairs as I pulled away from my dad and rushed back into Jason's arms.

He smiled as he embraced me tightly, pulled me close to his body, and then softly planted a light kiss upon my lips…

**2 Months Later:**

It had been two months since my family finally accepting the fact that Jason and I were dating; and not only did my parents accept it, Jason's family did too.

Now here we are, just kicking off a world tour together and everything's been going great; Jason's brothers get along well with my cousins, our father's hang out together, and even our mother's are on speaking terms now.

I was in the back of my tour bus still working on the song I had written for Jason when suddenly he walked in with a smile on his face.

"What are you so cheery about?" I asked him before he leaned down to kiss my lips. He pulled away and sat next to me.

"What? I can't be happy to see my girl?" he asked still smiling like no tomorrow. I laughed.

"I guess," I said with a smile.

"And maybe…I have some lyrics for your song," he said while his smile grew even bigger. I suddenly became excited.

"Tell me!" I couldn't contain my excitement. He pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Play what you have so far, then I'll read what I got and you can tell me what you think," he said almost nervously. Aw, he's so cute; he's worried about what I'm going to think about his lyrics.

I slowly stared to play and sing my song for him.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think…"

I stopped playing my guitar waiting for Jason to join in, when suddenly he knelt to the ground, gently took one of my hands and softly started to sing to me.

"…He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes."

As soon as the he stopped singing he pulled out the most gorgeous engagement ring I've ever seen. My eyes started to fill up with tears and my hands started trembling.

"Marry me, Jamie?" Jason asked his voice a little shaky. Tears started falling from my eyes as I nodded my head.

"Yes!" I said excitedly as he slipped the ring on my finger.

That day not only did I become engaged to the most wonderful man alive, but he also helped me finish writing the perfect song...our love story.


End file.
